A New Kind of Adventure
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Alice's family moves and leaves the mirror behind. The wonderland crew knows something is up when Alice doesn't visit after a few months. Hare and Hatter find a girl laying in the road who freaks out when she sees Hare Who is she and how did she get there


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventures in Wonderland, or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney and Lewis Carroll. The only thing I own is the plot line.

Authors Note: I love the show Adventures in Wonderland, and makes me sad to see there are only three fics dedicated to this wonderful show. Hopefully more people will start to write more fics.

Chapter 1: Bad News Alice

Alice sat on a couch outside her new home watching the movers move various pieces of furniture into the house. It was a hot summer day, and she could feel the sweat rolling down her back. Normally on a day like this, she would go to Wonderland, and go swimming with Dee and Dum. But she was in a sour mood from the move, and didn't feel like going to her new room yet. She was not at all happy about leaving her old school, her old friends, her old house, and her old state, just so her father could get a new job in New Jersey. The only thing she had left, was the mirror that led to Wonderland. The thought of the mirror bought a smile to Alice's face. She could not wait she was alone, so she could go visit her friends in Wonderland. She already told them about the move, so they wouldn't worry if she didn't show up for a couple of days.

"Alice honey, can you please stop sulking and come get your cat out of the car?" her mom yelled.

"Dina!"

The blonde hopped of the couch, and raced towards her family's green mini van. Opening the car door, she found Dina in her cat carrier, making enough noise to wake the dead.

"I thought I asked Diana to take her into the house."

Her older sister Diana who had just walked by, heard what Alice said.

"You _asked_ me. I never said I would do it," she said stressing the asked part.

Alice shot Diana a dirty look. "Well _thanks_ for being a helpful sister.

"Your welcome."

Alice rolled her eyes, as her sister walked away. Sometimes Diana could be the greatest sister in the world. Other times it seemed like she hated Alice being around at all.

She opened the door on the cat carrier, to let Dina have her freedom. The tabby cat instantly jumped into Alice's arms, making her smile once again.

"Come on lets go see my new room."

Alice made her way towards the door of her new home, really taking the time to admire her new home. It was an older house, from the Victorian Era Alice guessed. There was a porch that wrapped all the way around the house. She knew her younger brother Jack was going to have a lot of fun with it. The door was painted green, like the shutters on the house, and the white paint was beginning to peel from old age. Her parents called it a fixer upper, she called it ancient.

_At least my furniture should all be unpacked by now._

Opening the door to her bedroom, she expected to see all the furniture from her old bedroom. Her hopes were crushed, when all she saw were a few cardboard boxes marked Alice's room in black sharpie. Placing Dina on the floor, she looked around for one familiar object. But her mirror was nowhere to be found.

"This can't be right, all my stuffs suppose to be unpacked by now."

Panicked, she raced downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was unpacking dishes from a cardboard box.

"Mom, where's all the stuff for my room?"

"Alice sweetie don't play games. All your stuffs in your room," she answered, not taking the time to look at her daughter.

"No, all my furniture is missing, including my mirror."

Her mother grinned, and Alice knew something was up. Her mother never grinned, unless she did something that she thought her daughter would like. Nine out of ten times Alice disliked whatever her mother did.

"Your father and I were going to surprise you, but I think you have a right to know now."

She stopped placing dishes in the cabinet, and looked at her daughter.

"Since you'll be starting middle school soon, your father and I both agreered that you needed something so you would feel more grown up."

"And that has to do with my furniture why?"

"Because, we decided that we were going to take you out to buy new furniture for your new room today. Isn't that wonderful?"

"But where's all my old furniture?"

Her mother frowned.

"I don't know why that's so important, but if you must know, it's all at the old house."

"Even my mirror?"

"Yes Alice, even that ratty old mirror. I still don't know why this is all so important to you." she mumbled, her attention back on unpacking all the dishes. "You try to do something nice, and this is what you get."

Alice's entire world crumbled when her mother told her news. Sure she had done some not so great things in the past, (agreeing with her father to move being the most recent), but this was unforgivable. Wonderland was lost to her forever. She was never going to see any of her friends again. She would never attend another party thrown by the Queen, have tea with the Hatter, Hair, and the Doormouse, laugh at the Rabbit falling on his skates, listen to a story told by the Caterpillar, or play games with the Twiddles.

She forced herself to go up to her new bedroom, so she could be by herself. But as she walked into the room, it was just that, another room in the house. Her bedroom was back at her old house, with the mirror that led to wonderland. She sunk the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

Sensing her master was upset, Dina rubbed her head against Alice's legs. Choking on a sob, Alice picked up her cat, and hugged her against her cheat. She was the last thing she had to remember her old life.

"Dinah, I'll never get to see any of my old friends again," she sobbed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

A/N: Poor Alice, she never got the chance to say goodbye to all her friends. But how are the characters from Wonderland going to react, when they realize it's been to long since Alice's last visit? And who is the new person that appears in Wonderland?

A/N: Alice is not going to be left out of this story. She will make a few other appearances, and will play a important role in the final chapters, where she will appear the most.

Please leave a review, so I can know that people are actually reading my stories. Reviews make my world go around, and they encourage me to keep writing.

FireGoddess528


End file.
